headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: The Damned
"The Damned" is the second episode of season eight of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the 101st episode of the series overall. It was directed by Rosemary Rodriguez with a script written by Channing Powell and Matthew Negrete. It first aired on AMC on Sunday evening, October 29th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: The Damned" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence, which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. * Executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actor Juan Gabriel Pareja is credited as Juan Pareja in this episode. * Actor Peter Luis Zimmerman is credited as Peter Zimmerman in this episode. * Actor Anthony Michael Lopez is credited as Anthony Lopez in this episode. * Actor Jason Davis is credited as Jason Alexander Davis in this episode. * Rick Grimes is the first character to appear in this episode. * This is the fifth appearance of Juan Pareja in the role of Morales. He has not been seen since the season one episode "Wildfire". * Actor Jason Alexander Davis, who plays a Caf Savior in this episode, previously played Enid's father in "JSS", and the Red poncho man in "Conquer". * This is the fifth and final appearance of Andy, who is a member of the Hilltop Colony. He is killed in this episode. He appeared last in "Mercy". * This is the fifth and final appearance of Freddie, who is a member of the Hilltop Colony. He is killed in this episode. He appeared last in "Mercy". * This is the fourth appearance of Jared. He appeared last in "Bury Me Here". * First appearance of Gracie, who is the infant child of a dead Savior. Inconsistencies * When did Daryl Dixon get his crossbow back? Last we saw it, Dwight was using it to send messages to the Militia in "Mercy". Body Count * Andy - Shot in the chest by Savior gunfire. * Francine - Shot in the chest by Savior gunfire. * Freddie - Shot in the chest by Savior gunfire. * Mara - Bitten in the throat by a walker. Quotes *'Morales': Keep your hands down, turn around slow... Hi, Rick. *'Rick Grimes': Your name...is Morales. You were in Atlanta. *'Morales': That was a long time ago. It's over, Rick. I called the Saviors back and they're coming. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Evan Schrodek - Editor * Jeff Schoen - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Christian Agypt - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Ryan DeGard - Producer * David Leslie Johnson - Consulting producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-executive producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * Merci Navarro - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer See also External Links Category:2017/Episodes Category:October, 2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified